Words & Actions
by Belle Walker
Summary: Actions speak louder than words. Originally written 2003.


Sara leaned against his office door and cupped his face gently in her hands.

Grissom's eyes held a curiosity of her actions.

She leaned forward and lightly kissed his bottom lip. Then she released him and took half a step back to gauge his reaction.

Grissom's bright blue eyes had darkened somewhat. He reached out a hand, caressing Sara's cheek, letting his fingers touch her silky dark hair. His thumb gently traced her lower lip.

His pulse went up a few notches as he slipped an arm around Sara's waist and pulled her against him.

They stared at each other for a moment, then his gaze dropped to her lips.

Sara felt her own pulse increase when Grissom leaned forward and ran the very tip of his tongue lightly over the edge of her bottom lip. Her hands rested on his muscular chest and she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance.

A lack of oxygen finally drove them apart.

Grissom drew in a ragged breath and rested his forehead against Sara's.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he whispered.

"Oh, really?" Sara said. "How long?"

Grissom didn't answer right away.

"Grissom?" Sara persisted.

"You don't want to know," he hedged around.

"Yes I do. How long?"

Grissom pulled his head back just enough to look into her eyes again. With deliberate words, he replied, "Since I met you."

Sara stared at him. "And you waited until just _now?_" she blurted incredulously.

He looked away with a shy grin. "You know me. I don't like to rush into anything."

Sara snorted in amused agreement.

Grissom tightened his hold on her. "So what do we do now?"

"Well," Sara began. "You just kissed me in the CSI hallway in front of ten people. Thankfully, none of which is Eckley or Mobley. Uh, what do _you_think we should do?"

Grissom playfully narrowed his eyes at her. "Technically, you kissed me first. So if we get in trouble, it's your fault."

Sara countered with, "Yeah, but you kissed me last, which means you were a willing participant. Therefore, it's _your_fault."

"You can't prove it."

Sara raised an eyebrow. "I have ten eye-witnesses." She pointed over Grissom's shoulder. "Plus a video camera."

Grissom turned his head. Sure enough, the security camera was pointed directly at them. "Crap."

Sara grinned mercilessly at him.

Grissom thought quickly. "Well, unless a sinister crime occurs in this hallway within the next five hours, that videotape will get recycled and nobody will ever know."

"What about my ten eye-witnesses?" Sara asked.

"How do you know there were ten?" Grissom replied. "Did you count them all?"

"Yes, I did."

Grissom raised an eyebrow at Sara.

She rolled her eyes with a grin. "All right...four of them weren't even looking our direction," she admitted.

Grissom smirked. "And who are the other six that I need to threaten?"

Sara counted them off on her fingers. "Well, there's Brass, Warrick, Greg, Catherine, Archie...and Nick is standing right behind you, grinning like an idiot."

"Oh," Grissom said in relief. "They won't tell." He leaned in for another kiss, but stopped halfway there. People were still staring at them. "Let's take this to my office."

Sara smiled, reached behind her, and turned the knob on Grissom's door. She let go of him and stepped inside.

Grissom turned to the six people grinning at him. "Don't you have work to do?" Without waiting for an answer, he entered his office and shut the door. He came towards Sara, who was standing against his desk.

"Lock the door," she said.

"Oh. Yeah." Grissom went back and locked the door. Then he slipped both arms around Sara's waist and began a slow assault on her lips.

Sara brought her arms up around his neck and kissed him back.

Grissom's fingers trailed up her back as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm, Griss?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this really the best place to be doing this?" Sara asked.

Grissom tasted her lips once more. "No. But it takes too long to get to the roof."

Sara looked at him. "The roof?" she echoed.

Grissom smiled and kissed her again. "The roof," he confirmed.

"Exactly how many girls have you _taken_to the roof?" Sara wanted to know.

Grissom pulled back to look at her. "Honestly?"

Sara nodded.

"None, yet."

Sara decided to believe him. "Good answer," she replied, leaning in for more.

"It's true," Grissom mumbled against her lips.

"So how long does it take to get to the roof?"

"Well...you'd have to ask Catherine or Warrick about that," Grissom said. "They go up there all the time."


End file.
